


Like your name

by Yanthara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanthara/pseuds/Yanthara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short OS about an little argument between John and Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like your name

His shoulder hurt again. Because Sherlock pushed him against the door case.  
Isn’t the first time that they had some stress. But this time, it was so much  
different than the last times. It started when John complained about some  
unimportant stuff. Maybe the reason why Sherlock was that mad at the moment, was  
that there was no case to solve in the last days and he got bored.

John can’t remember when the fight got out of control. Mrs. Hudson was worried  
about all the yelling and the rumbling upstairs, but she decided to stay in her  
flat.

Sherlock´s words hurt him more than he ever would tell him. But now it was too  
much for him.

„Your heart. It’s like part of your name… Locked!“, John yelled.

„No one can ever reach you. Not even me.“ The blonde looked sad, turned  
around and left the flat.

„It’s not true. You touched it. So many times. But I’m unable to deal with  
it.“, Sherlock whispered.


End file.
